A New Adventure Unfolds!
Across the world of Pokémon, trainers embark on journeys of their own. These new trainers are filled with objectives they dream to complete. Each region holds a story of its own, and because each human is unique in their own way. How the story unfolds, is entirely up to their actions. But enough about the overall take on different trainers, today we focus on a very specific trainer. A very young trainer is just about ready to set out for his journey. Read, as the young trainer’s journey unfolds. Will it be for better? Or, shall it be for worse? Chapter One On to Sandgem Town! Resting against the ledge of his room window, Michael glared at the wondrous sky. As he gazed upon the sun, he felt the tugging of something climbing up his back. Slightly shifting his eyes over at his shoulders there sat Anubis. “Well Anubis, it seems like it’s finally our time. I know we could have started last year. However, I wanted to wait until we had the biggest class of trainers in. This will allow me to bring out my skills completely. Pushing himself away from his window ledge, he knelt down to grab a bag. Taking the bag to his messed up bed, Michael began to search through it. Within the bag we various snacks, poffins, and water to keep him hydrated. He flicked his wrist to make sure his Pokétch was in full compatibility mode. “Ri-Riolu.” In Anubis’ hands were wrist bands, which the Pokémon quickly proceeded to place them onto his wrist. Lifting Anubis off the ground, and sitting him on the bed, Michael gave off a slight smile. Up the stairs came another Pokémon, and from a quick sniff in the air Michael stated, “Roserade”. The Roserade continued up the stairs revealing its full appearance. The Pokémon walked over to the bed and tugged on the sheets. Michael picked up his backpack and Anubis jumped down to the ground. “I guess I could be tidier. Even though we just bought the house, I could step up my game just a little bit more.” Scolding himself, Michael knew he wasn’t the most organized kid. In fact, his room over at the house in was a complete wreck. Trashed to the point that Michael wouldn’t sleep in it until his mother returned. “Michael! Come on down, so I can take you to see Professor Rowan!” Michael listened as the shouted words of his mother travelled from his ears and began to process in his head. Picking up his backpack, and heading towards the stairs, Anubis jumped onto his shoulder. Michael stopped and looked at his room for a second, flicking the switch to turn off the lights. He bolted down the stairs of his house, traveling straight out the front doors. Standing on the stairs in front of his doorway, Michael saw his mother sitting firmly in her car, with their chauffeur. The man held the door open, with his hand pointing towards the car signaling Michael to get. Anubis jumped from his shoulders and ran towards the car, and Michael followed right behind him. Now fully in the car, Anubis jumped into the lap of Michael’s mother who was none other than Cynthia, champion of the . Anubis began to jump around in her lap, as joyous as he was when he woke up just that morning. “Well, someone is quite happy today aren’t they?” She questioned, sitting Anubis down and rubbing his head. She then directed her attention to Michael. “So, are you excited as well?” She asked. Michael let out a soft sigh, and turned his head to look out the window, as their driver began to take off from . “I am indeed excited as well. However, my only thing is: Is the Sinnoh League ready?” Purking his nose up, Michael continued to watch as they passed by numerous Pokémon. Chuckling from her son’s last statement, she responded. “Hmph, I know that tone. It’s the same tone your father gave to me when he battled me all those years back.” Michael got silent, it was very rare that his mother spoke of his father, but as of recent, she had been reciting him quite often. Michael thought nothing of it though. He instead left his smile on his face, and before he knew it, he had finally stopped in Sandgem Town. ‘’’We Have Not Reached Sandgem Town.’’’ The Nutty Professor & A New Rival!? Stepping out of the car door, Michael looked at the various Pokémon soaring through the skies. His mother followed behind him signaling him to follower her into a large building, which was obviously the Pokémon laboratory. As Michael, Anubis, and Cynthia walked through the facility Cynthia and Michael were greeted by numerous lab assistants. “Hey Cynthia!” Some said. “Hello, Michael, seems like you’re ready now!” Others said. A few even greeted Anubis who would just shout back, “Ri-ri!” After a while of walking, a lab assistant in a green lab coat approached the trio. She had a warm smile on her face. “The Professor is waiting for you this way!” She turned her back, and began to lead the group towards the location at which the professor was supposed to be. After a few seconds of walking, they came to a halt. There firm, broad, and tall stood the Pokémon Professor . Michael came from behind his mother and stood at her side, as so did Anubis. Rowan looked at Anubis for a second then proceeded to approached him. Kneeling down, Rowan touched his head. “It appears you are healthy as every Riolu! Or is it more correct to call you, Anubis?” Standing back to his feet, Rowan sized Michael up. “It seems as if you’re ready now, Michael. You very own journey is about to unfold. Hardships and enemies will be made. What’s up ahead is completely unknown, and as a trainer only you can mold that path. Are you sure you’re ready to begin you’re journey?” Michael nodded his head, and proceeded to answer. “My answer won’t change. The only reason I didn’t start, wasn’t out of fear. It was out of the fact of the lacking students beginning their very own journey. Now before you or my mother ask me again: Yes, I am ready.” Rowan chuckled and glanced over at Cynthia. She laughed as well, “I’ve already told him that on our way here.” Rowan also nodded, and from behind his back, held out a Pokédex. “This here is a Pokédex: a digital encyclopedia created by Professor Oak as an invaluable tool to trainers in the Pokémon world. It gives information about all Pokémon in the world that are contained in its database, although it differs in how it acquires and presents information over the different media. However, they are also only given to a few Trainers at a time, generally to the ones that are felt to have exceptional potential and skill. There are different types of Pokédexes and each Pokédex is special to a specific region is a digital encyclopedia created by Professor Oak as an invaluable tool to trainers in the Pokémon world. It gives information about all Pokémon in the world that are contained in its database, although it differs in how it acquires and presents information over the different media. However, they are also only given to a few Trainers at a time, generally to the ones that are felt to have exceptional potential and skill. There are different types of Pokédexes and each Pokédex is special to a specific region.” Taking a gasp for air, Rowan continued. “You should be thanking your mother, because as I said. Not many trainers can get a Pokédex.” Rowan handed the Pokedex to Michael which he took without hesitation. “Thank you, both.” Michael stated, thanking them for the strings they pulled. “Now, your mother gave you a Pokémon already, and she told you me you said it would be fine if you did not receive one of the start Pokémon. However, I would at least like to continue to follow tradition. So, I’ll provide you with this egg that my teams of researchers have just recently come across during breeding.” Rowan’s assistant held an egg in a type of containment glass. Handing the egg over to Michael, Rowan continued. “Now, you have to make sure you’re very careful with this egg. I won’t tell you which Pokémon is in the egg, you’ll have to be patient and wait for it to hatch.” Cynthia looked and waited until Michael got familiar with the egg, as Rowan filled him in. After they finished, Cynthia finally began to speak. “If that’s all Michael, you may now begin you jour-.“ Cynthia was cut off by the words of someone else. “Well well, look at the spoiled brat.” The voice stated getting closer and closer as each word slipped from his lips. “You are just handed out everything, man. You should try working for it, like the rest of us did.” Rowan looked up and instantly realized the boy. “Oh Ian, you’re back here. I thought you left yesterday.” “See, I just came back to check out the big talk on the champion Cynthia’s son, Michael. So far, all I’m seeing is a spoiled kid who gets more than just what he wants.” Ian answered. Michael frowned deeply; his once everlasting smile was no more. “Ian, was you name correct? How about you put your money where your mouth is? In a one on one Pokémon battle.” Smiling at the challenge, Ian quickly and easily accepted it. “That’s perfect. Then I can truly see what you’re capable of. Possibly put an end to the hype. Let’s take this outside.” Ian began to walk towards the doors, and Michael followed right behind him. “Michael, are you sure about this!?” Cynthia shouted out to her son, but he continued to follow Ian, ignoring her completely. Rowan followed the two young trainers, “Cynthia, remember, he is the child of you and ‘’him’’. Stopping him now is literally impossible.” On one end of the pathway stood Michael, and on the other end, stood Ian. “The battle will be decided when all Pokémon on the opposing side are all unable to battle.” Ian reached for his pokéball on his waist. Holding it in his hand, he pressed against the button in the middle of the pokéball making it bigger. “Come out, !” Ian’s pokéball opened releasing bright light, and from it emerged a Bidoof. “Huh, a Bidoof?” Michael looked to his side, and Anubis stood with a battle ready face. “Alright then! Anubis, standby and prepare for battle!” Anubis rushed from Michael’s side, running in front of him, facing off against the Bidoof. “Anubis, start it off with a .” Anubis began to move extremely fast, leaving nothing but a vivid image of where he once stood. Watching as the Riolu known as Anubis went to work, Ian had ready his Bidoof. "Alright Bidoof, counter with tackle." Category:Fan Fiction